


Filter

by Stocking_Fiend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stocking_Fiend/pseuds/Stocking_Fiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His friends have dropped off the grid, his Brother has passed on and now his would be lover has ruined his career and sabotaged his life physically but more mentally until a certain Islander appears for the first time in person. (Rated M for EXTREME Drug and Alcohol abuse and later sexual content.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I can't feel my breathing anymore. I can't decide whether this is a good thing or just..fuck it. I can't remember the last time I even knew what breathing was. It's so fucking over rated..._

Do yourself the pleasure of imagining a young man with dreams and a hopeful career. Look into his mind and realize there's no corruption. No pain. Only the joy of his hobby sweeping over his life and completely consuming his time and mind. There's nothing else there, no room for a jealous addiction that wishes to consume him whole.

Now take that young man and place him in the city's most upscale and high classed apartment. Not a stain to be seen on the floor nor an item out of place. The walls plastered with framed images of inspirational artists and places. A clean bed with red satin sheets and comforters being where he lays his head and rests his body. A warm and inviting heart lives here and his name is Dave Strider.

Without another thought take every thought you've just placed in your mind and twist it. Make those thoughts obtuse to what you've been told and what you've believed to be true. A warm and welcoming home now becomes the 'Devil's Playground' and his mind a solid black whole consuming every lude and sinful thought you've ever known. A mind owned , no ...not owned- a body owned by the mind. The corrupted thoughts own him. Perversion, Drugs, Liquor, Hate, Anger..they own Dave Strider.

I can only take you as far back as he can remember, as he'll let himself remember. Back to when he had a career that he loved and his passion was free to roam into the rooms of any club through the east coast. With childish dreams and turntables set aside, his passion swallowed him whole. But not until he was able to leave his past to the back of his mind.

Looking at his old apartment which he shared with his now deceased brother, he left it behind in hopes of leaving his childish ways and torn heart. Dropping every thing he thought he loved into a cardboard box and leaving. There was nothing left to love now that his brother had left him. It was certainly an experience he knew he could have lived without but something decided to throw it in his face anyway.

But when you leave one place, you can never leave your memories no matter how hard you try. They don't fall into a shoebox you can place under your bed and let collect dust. They are yours to carry and your burden to bear. Until you find someone you can share them with to help carry those burdens.

For Dave, that was once his Brother but since he had passed; Dave took most of his time to the Internet. Trying to keep himself as pre-occupied as he could. Blogging, videos, making music..Anything and everything his mind would allow. Up until one day he saw a secluded advertisement for an online Multiplayer called SBURB.

It's green logo was hardly alluring to his red color fetish. Without much hesitation, he clicked the link. The screen showed a new tab. And just as quickly as it appeared, the tab closed itself and started a new download on its own.

Waiting. Waiting. _Shit._ He thought he had just downloaded a fucking virus as soon as his screen went black and a green circled helix showed up on his screen. Is this some fucking joke? Apparently not. Just before he could finish his thought the screen loaded prompting him to make his new Screen Name. Thinking. Compiling all his thoughts into one, he could only think of one name. TurntechGodhead. Legit. As a new session began, he was greeted by an onslaught of Green, Blue, and Purple font. _Huh, so you can talk to other people? Fuck it why not._

Ever since that night he had logged on just to gain company from his new friends. Jade, who ended up living in an obscure island no one could really pinpoint. John, who lived on the west coast and his look alike friend Rose, who lived up in Canada. All so far and yet their bond was strong enough to wade through the years and time zones. Up until John got a job, Rose began College, and Jade just dropped off the grid. They'd all wanted to stay such good friends, but when a bond begins to fray at the seams, there's nothing you can do until the bond breaks, edges in disarray.

Just as quickly as he thought he'd found friends, they diminished. Regardless of their locations, he knew he couldn't continue living in his current apartment. Bro's things lay in their places just like the day he had passed. The fridge was empty other than the occasional take out boxes and apple juice cartons. Dave never really saw the point in getting a job after High School seeing as his Brother had somehow left him quite a sum of money.

Dave was alright with living in a reclusive environment. Swords and all.

But there was only so much remembrance he could handle until he snapped and decided to place the rest of his Brother's money into a new place towards the northern side of the country.

On his fateful day of a new home, there was nothing he could really do but breathe and attempt a new life on his own. No more hopes and dreams tying him back to what he used to call 'home'. As the movers left his bed frame next to his doorway, he could only muster up enough heart to mumble. "This is home." Everything would be what he hoped it to be. Fantastic. A wonderland for his music career. And that is how it started.

Until he met Karkat Vantas. It was then the perfection he had envisioned and created began to filter into a grainy and heart breaking demise.


	2. Long Island Iced Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When invited to take a job at a friends local bar/ lounge, Dave goes in hopes of a new job to get him back on his feet. But he's met by a so called stranger who may just sweep him right back off of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character thoughts are in Italics!

The sunlight pierced through the red tinted curtains of Dave's apartment, filling the room with the morning glow of floating dust particles and the sudden disdain in wanting to rise from bed. Ever so grudgingly, his hand floated and then hovered over the snooze button to his alarm clock. Natural instincts told him to hit that fucking button as hard as he could, but something was off. He never heard the ear piercing wail of the buzzer.

With the realization, he lifted a lid slowly to peer at the time. 11:47. 11:47?! Shit! Dave's head immediately whirred into action as he slipped out of his bed and to his feet, the carpet gently caressing his feet and as much as he would have loved to enjoy that feeling, he ignored it and wobbled as quick as he could to his closet.

Plated with mirrors on the doors which slid open, he placed an open hand atop the glass and stared into his own hazy red tinted eyes. He couldn't tell if it was the hangover talking, but he felt like he was forgetting something important from last night. What was it..? Oh well, he'd remember in a minute or so. What really mattered was getting his ass out of that apartment and onto the street in 13 minutes before he missed his interview.

By some ungodly turn of fate, he was offered a job at the local bar by a miss Roxy Lalonde, who seemed to almost always either be drunk or so stoned she couldn't tell a martini from a beer. Dave had been a regular since he moved into town, and that's where he met his boyfriend. Karkat Va- KARKAT.

Turning on a dime via his heel, he turned to see a sleeping mess of raven hair under his sheets. No wonder the alarm didn't go off. That douche probably turned it off last night just so he could sleep off his hangover. Yeah, that didn't go according to plan.

Deciding he'd better get himself gussied up first, Dave reached quickly into his closet and pulled out a pair of black slacks and white dress shirt. After adorning his favorite red tie, he blindly reached towards his nightstand and picked up his aviators.

Before placing them on, he took a good hard look at himself. Professional. Elegant. Proper. If only those words rang true. The freckles sprawled across his face. His shoulders shrugged as he lifted his hands to place on his shades. But before they could go over his ears, he looked closer at the blackish blue circle that was tinting beneath his left eye. Oh my god. Karkat really did fucking hit him hard. His fingers touched delicately upon the bruised skin before he cringed in a slight pain.

What where they even fighting over? Shit that was a few drinks and a few hours ago and Dave didn't have time to remember.

Taking a quick glance over at the muss of black hair one more time, Dave sighed and turned off the lights as he exited the room. Whatever had happened, he didn't want to be there when Karkat woke up.

Traffic wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. It was noon and the streets seemed almost too quite to be true. The sky was bright and the sun was beating down like any other August day. Good thing he'd never forget his sunglasses at home. Rumor had it that they had been prescription ones too. But Dave would never admit to it, nor did he take the time to deny it.

Pulling to a sudden halt, he parked in the side lot next to the Tipsy Cat and took stride as he walked through the door only to be greeted by Roxy's smile and a new face. This new girl had the blackest of black hair and it seemed to drape over her shoulders perfectly and fit her cheeks in this girlish yet tom boyish manner. He couldn't tell why, but it seemed as though Dave had met her before. The face was new but there was just something- "Dave! Well look who decided to show up, ya silly!" Roxy interrupted his thought as she swung over to him and layed an arm around his shoulder.

"Now tell me Davey, do you think you'd do well here?" Her speech was slurred and if Dave wasn't already sure, he'd bet on his life he could smell some sort of alcohol on her breath. Today it seemed to be a mix of Cake Vodka or UV. He didn't know what it was, but Vodka in general just didn't sit well with him. His nose crinkled as he looked over at her, beneath that blonde swoop of bangs. "Roxy. I'd do better here than Barack does in Office." That was his way of saying fuck yeah just hire me already.

"Well Mr. Struudle, I think you got yerself a job! Drinks are on the house, I mean bar." _Damnit Roxy. When was the last time you had been sober enough to be coherent?_ Although Dave couldn't complain, it was 5' o clock somewhere.

Dave was then curious again about the girl he'd just seen sitting up at the bar. Now, all be it far from Dave to make the first move, but he took no time in sliding into the seat next to her to begin casually eyeing her from the side of his glasses.

Just wow. Her face. And those eyes. Holy shit had he seen anything more beautiful? Normally Dave had a soft spot for men but this girl was just breath taking. He would maybe go as far as to say he'd take off his shades to say hello formally. Ignoring that idea, he took a look at her drink . _Huh, she must be looking to get hammered…No one drinks a Long Island Iced Tea at noon._ Whatever the case, he chimed in a bit hoping to grab her attention. "So, what the hell happened to make you drink that this early." It wasn't really a question, more of statement.

"Oh nothing really. Just wanted a strong drink is all." _Oh god her fucking voice._ Dave stopped in his mental tracks as he heard that sweet tone in his ears. _Keep talking. Please._ "Don't we all just want to get a little tipsy? Haha." Her laugh wasn't as happy as he'd hoped it would be. It seemed like she was staring off into nothing as her fingers danced around her glass slowly, almost as if she was fidgeting. "Aren't you going to drink something?" Dave took a minute. "No, I don't think so. I have to drive myself home. Don't need another damn ticket. Or another accident." That was the most responsible thing Dave had said in years.

But sooner or later, he'd realize that his heart was about to be in the biggest wreck he could imagine. A 3 car pile up and a lot of debris.


	3. Heavy Heart To Carry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's too drunk to stand. He's too wrapped up in her to speak. And somehow, names aren't common in this conversation.

The day time began to slip away into the foggy dark night as the time slipped forward, even against Dave's wishes. It was if he couldn't get enough time with this mystery Raven at Roxy's bar. Granted, he was just hired there; but he wan enjoying his new found time off.

"So tell me, what makes you stay in this town?" The girl shrugged her shoulders as the question rolled off her simply tipsy lips and into Dave's ears. It took him a minute. What should he really say? There's no way he could say Oh I have a boyfriend who I just sometimes have sleep at my place and we fuck. No. "I guess it's hoping I can find a place to spit my beats and get known." The female's eyes opened a bit more when he mentioned music was kind of his thing. "Oh, I guess you rap?" Her question was more of statement, she could tell he was a rapper. "Only the phatest of beats." You know, they'd been sitting at the bar just talking for well over 5 hours at this point and the conversation went every which way but Hello what is your name?

The girl spun on her barstool and let her feet click against the floor as she stood up with a sway to her movements. "Well I have a bass locked onto my bike." Did she just say her fucking bike? Oh my god. Dave was trying not to chuckle, and ask any questions. "I think you're a little too tipsy. I hate to impose but I don't think you should be 'driving' under the influence m'am." Wow. Smooth move Dave. Real smooth. "I suppose you're right, but at this time; I don't have a place to stay. I've been in this hotel room and today was my last day. I've also seemed to have missed my plane." Hello trainwreck. "How about this, get in my car, I'll take you to my home, and I'll give you a place to sleep till you figure this all out." And here's hoping Karkat's gone. "Well..I normally don't go home with strangers on the first date but I'll make an exception."

And that was that. Dave packed the girls bike into the trunk of his car and her bass in the back of the car after he made sure she was in her seat and buckled in. After the checks had been made, he pulled out and slipped onto the highway; barely avoiding rush hour. But as he drove, he took a few glances over and noticed her eyes looking out the window. They looked...needy. Wanting, in sort of a sense... "I normally don't pick up random chicks. Especially ones without names." What a great pick up line. Also known as 'Hey, what's your name?'. Although it hadn't of been too odd to ask in the beginning. "I'm Jade. Harley." Where did that name sound familiar...Why did it sound so...so...so genuine? Like he'd heard it somewhere. "And you, mystery man?" "Dave. Dave Strider." Her head swiveled to look at his, even though he was busy driving and unable to really recognize. "...TurntechGodhead?"

Dave hit the brakes. So hard, that if they hadn't been wearing seatbelts, they'd have been thrown through the window. "GardenGnostic..?" Their eyes met, even through those black aviators that he adorned on a daily. The air around them was silent and nothing but the radio filled the space between them. Dave fidgeted with his car door handle as he swung it open and stepped out to the side of the road and walked around the car. "Hey! Where are you going?!" Jade shouted, turning to look behind her. But before she could turn back, her door flung open and she was tugged from her seat into the cold air. It sent her head spinning, but that was from the booze. Before she had the chance to speak, let alone vomit, Dave pulled her into a hug and pressed her head against his chest.

Their hug was all but brief as her hands took a moment to cringe around his. But once they made contact, they refused to let go and their they stood in the cold air of the night. Allowing every car to pass and every honk to be made as they embraced at edge. "I thought I'd never hear from you again.." Dave's voice was subtle and worrying as it slipped into her ears through muffled air. "I knew I'd find you." His heart sank when he heard that. She'd been looking for him? Is that why she dissapeared last year?

"Jade. Look at me. Never. Leave again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a highway embrace, will Karkat's knowledge of Jade lead Dave to a high speed chase?

As the small red car slipped into it's parking area outside, Dave slowly turned the keys back; turning the car off as he stepped out into the night air once more since the highway embrace. Turning his head, he took a look into the 3rd floor of his apartment complex. The light wasn't on, so there was a piece of hope that Karkat had left earlier. At least he hoped.

The souls of his shoes crunched the gravel beneath his feet as he walked over to the passenger seat to open Jade's door. Her head turned slowly to look up from her seat. Those jade eyes looking at Dave in wonder. She probably thought this was the nicest thing he'd ever do for her. Well, obviously that was proven wrong earlier when he offered her a place. Though, he didn't even know who she was at that point. And it still remained in both of their minds, they had to learn everything all over. Everything either of them had ever mentioned.

Of course when you speak in person, things end up differently than reading colored font on a screen. You have the time to read and think about it before they send another phrase. But now, you're face to face and you have to sit and listen without a second question.

Jade's hand gripped the door as she pulled herself out of the seat, seemingly ok and unfazed from the alcohol. She was desperately hoping that it had all settled and ran it's course. Speaking of the devil. The cold air hit her so hard, it made her stomach lurch inside of her. She immediately shoved Dave to the side and grabbed the railing at the end of the parking lot and leaned forward, projecting bile over the railing and onto the grass below. Her head as pounding and her mouth tasted like sour milk and bubblegum toothpaste (In her last attempt at the bar to freshen her breath.) .

In a stern concern, Dave reached over and placed his hands on both of her shoulders. He began to slowly rub them in hopes it would make her feel a bit at ease. "Looks like that wind got you pretty damn good." Jade had no words to respond, only another stream of vomit to spew over the rail yet again. The best thing Dave could think to do was pull her hair back and help as much as he could as the alcohol ran out of her system.

After about 10 minutes, she ceased throwing up and coughed, rubbing her hand across her mouth as she sniffled a bit. "Shit...Never again." She spoke and a sickened groan followed as she leaned back and fell into Dave's arm. Let's just say it was unintentional.

He looked down and peaked over his aviators. Her face, even red and heated, was as beautiful as ever. He couldn't help but grow a little warmer inside. Raising his hand, he tangled his fingers in her hair and stroked softly through her raven locks. "Let's get you inside. Maybe a shower and some water would make you feel better than throwing up into the neighbors yard." A sliding glass door slipped open below and a disgruntled neighbor made a disgusting shriek. They took that cue to run to the door and go inside, giggling to each other.

Inside, Dave threw his keys on the counter and helped Jade towards the bathroom. Until a mop headed Karkat slipped into the hallway. His head cocked to the side to look behind Jade and at Dave. His face immediately turned sour as he lurched forward beside Jade and pinned Dave to the wall. His fingers clenched into Dave's chest as he angrily spat into his face. "Who IS this bitch?! SOME BAR SKANK?" Dave glared down, shoving his knee against Karkat's thigh and away from him and into the wall beside him.

Dave wasn't one for needless violence, but something screamed inside of him to defend Jade, even from words. "Oh you would fucking know. How many times have I caught you with some dick from Roxy's place in your fucking BED." Karkat snarled and raised a hand to Dave, smacking him straight across the face. The mark didn't burn as bad as Dave's words.

"What ever. Fucking have fun with your bitch." Karkat hissed and furiously stormed into Dave's room after wriggling away from Dave's hold. Karkat ransacked his room, throwing everything that was his into his backpack. His shirt, shorts, boxers, even his glasses and phone. He had no reason to stay after he saw Jade. He could blame it on pure jealousy, but Dave had a feeling someone else was waiting for Karkat at his apartment across the block. There almost always was. Probably that no good clepto stoner Gamzee Makara.

Gamzee had gained a not so positive reputation around the town, especially after the incident at Roxy's bar, including Vriska Serket, the local tattoo artist. Gamzee had had too many, even after ignoring Roxy's constant 'You've had enough's. He ended up pinning Vriska against the bar and tried to punch her in the face. Although, everyone guessed that he had forgotten that Vriska had taken boxing for 4 years with Terezi, the towns Boxing instructor. Vriska took a knee to Gamzee's gut and her elbow to the back of his neck. If it wasn't for Terezi stopping her, everyone was betting Vriska probably would have sent him to the ER or even killed him.

Karkat swiftly exited the bedroom door and bumped Dave in the shoulder before slamming the door behind him as he left the apartment.

Dave took every ounce of self control within him and focused it on staying where he stood. If he had left that spot and pursued him out the door, he wouldn't only imagine just exactly what would have happened. Between Jade looking as if she was going to pass out and his feet glued to the floor, there wasn't much either of them could say. And it seemed the silence grew with each passing second and it continued to swallow them both whole. One thing was for certain.

It looked like Dave had to explain a few things to Jade...


	5. Stained Carpets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how far will the aftermath of the shaking confrontation take Jade? She doesn't remember. But Dave sure does.

Jade stopped and looked as the Raven tuft left the apartment and the door filled the room with a deafening slam. Her eyes had shot open wide and they remained this way until Dave's head slowly turned back towards her as she leaned across from him against the wall of the narrow hallway. In an instance it seemed they had been so close but yet this was the farthest they'd ever been.

Of course he took a guess of how Jade felt. Her confusion was noticeable in her envy green eyes. It was just his mind rambling on how exactly he was going to explain all of this. It was as if he should have said, Oh hey I've got a boyfriend who's probably a whore. By the way he sometimes sleeps here. Oh yeah that would have been the perfect thing to say. It was as if he somehow didn't know what to say.

"Dave, who exactly was that?" Jade's tone wasn't as disappointed nor upset as he'd expected. Infact she sounded genuinely curious. But her fists that balled against her hips gave away the anguish and sadness she was internally compacting in her chest. She had probably gone into a mild shock when Karkat slammed Dave beside her just moments ago.

The hallway grew silent and uncomfortably began to shrink, seemingly bringing Dave closer towards Jade in a way he wasn't sure he could handle. "Dave?" Her voice was softer. Dave hadn't noticed but Jade had began looking at her toes and her black long curls shielded her face from him as she seemed to shrink against the wall.

Plip.

There it was. A single tear dripped onto her shoe and yet it was followed by several more. And there stood Dave, unable to speak let alone move. But he somehow found it inside of himself to mutter something. "Jade, I can explain-" **THUD**.

Jade's body went limp as it sunk to the ground, and to Dave it looked as if the weight of gravity fully smashed her onto her knees and finally to the ground all together. As she collapsed his eyes shot wide and for a moment he had no idea what to do or let alone what was happening.

And as Jade slipped her head to the floor, her eyes closed. The light of the room slipped from her view and her breath steadied from the short gasps from her silent crying to long and drawn out heaves. The ground was so cool against her cheeks. It was as if an icepack was finally administered to her pounding head. And all she could think about was sleep.

**Dark. Cold. Sleep.**

But it seemed a sudden shake as the light faintly reappeared. It was in small circular blurs and slits that seemed to expand and then disappear again repeatedly. _Pudum. Pudum. Pudum._ Ugh what the hell was that noise? It was her head.

Rolling over, her palm met her forehead and she then realized she was covered in water. No, sweat. Why was she...? Did something happen with Dave last night?No that couldn't be. She remembered everything up to...Oh that's right. She had remembered her sudden collapse to the floor. And yet she had no idea why it had happened.

Her vision was a blue but she figured it was just the fact her glasses weren't on her face. She extended a hand and reached behind her, hoping to find a nightstand. But instead she touched something warm and silky with a few ridges. What was that? Rolling over, she paused as soon as she was met with a mop headed Dave. His eyes where closed and his glasses had been removed. (Assuming they where with hers. Somewhere.)

The sun beamed in from the silken red curtains and they reflected Dave's face in such a way, her heart dropped what seemed to be six feet under. Her eyes took in every single feature of his face. The way his freckles seemed to be little tan gems sprawled across his cheeks and shoulders. The way his lips parted in the middle so he could breathe. And his breath was coming out so slowly. It was as if he was frozen in front of her and it made her ache to reach out and brush against him one more time, but she refrained; fearing it would wake him up.

_GOOD MORNING LISTENERS, TODAY'S WEATHER IS RAINY FOLLOWED BY A BRIEF THUN- bzzt._

"Nnn...Fucking alarm fuckhissssst." Dave's voice drifted in and out of coherence as he put his face back into his pillow, which was soaking in drool. Dave Strider drools in his sleep. Jade murmured in the back of her head as she softly snickered. Since he was awake, she didn't see the harm in taking her index finger and brushing it over his forehead to brush the golden locks from his view.

"I'm glad you didn't choke on your own vomit last night." Jade cocked her head, she couldn't say she knew what he was going on about. Dave lifted the blanket up, and there lay Jade in one of Dave's spare shirts and shorts. "I don't know how but you threw up all over yourself last night and in the hallway. I had to figure something out." Tick. Tick. CLICK...DAVE STRIDER TOUCHED MY NAKED BODY. Her cheeks rose about 20 degrees in temp and she pushed his shirt down as far as she could to cover her legs.

"I didn't touch you like that. I also didn't take pictures or anything else. But I did wash your clothes and I did charge your phone." Jade was still speechless and she tried to form words. "Does that at least mean I earn a 'Thanks Dave for taking care of me' kiss?" Kiss. He wanted a kiss? Jade shook her head in disbelief. The infamous Strider wanted a kiss from her. HER. She couldn't help but sigh a tad in her mind as she contemplated what would have happened last night if she hadn't knocked herself unconscious. If that's what happened.

Jade didn't remember, but Dave could have told her every detail. From the way he picked her up from the floor and held her in his arms as if she was the most precious artifact on the planet. And to him, she was. But he had no clue on just exactly how to say it. From the floor, he took her into the bathroom and layed her in the shower. He took the time to undress her and lay her down with care as he turned the shower on warm to relax her. She would make small noises here and there. Her nose would crinkle if soap fell against her eyes, and he knew to wipe it off for her.

He sat beside her and washed her hair for her. The black luscious locks slipped through his fingers with ease as he worked in shampoo and conditioner in sync and let it all wash out and down the drain with smell of sickness and alcohol. Her eyes stayed closed and as the water dripped down her forehead, and the smallest of drops would fall from her lashes and to her cheeks like a shortcut. It was something that caught him off guard as he held her upright in the waters downpour.

She never put up a fight with the water or when Dave picked her back up in a towel and carried her to his room. He sat her down on the red satin sheets that covered his bed and placed her head upon the pillows at the head of the bed. After a few minutes of assuring himself she was asleep and alright, he receeded to the hallway to clean up the vomit that was almost staining his carpet. Although he was wrist deep in cleaning, he stopped and pondered just exactly wh y he wasn't feeling bad that Karkat had left. He just...didn't care.

But when he looked into her freshly lit morning face, he saw someone he knew he could trust. And possibly more, but time would only tell.

_I'M WAKING UP. TO ASH AND DUST. I WIPE MY BR-_

"Hello?" Dave had rolled over to grab his phone before things got sentimental and sappy. But as the voice on the other end spoke, quick and eratic. Surprisingly it was a female. "Dave, we need to talk. It's about Karkat..." Fuck.


	6. A Sudden Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat's got something in the works as Dave struggles to make it to his side. Now if only he can at least get out of the apartment without Jade harming herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet mother of god. I haven't updated in so long. I've had surgery, recovery, and a new job. Like, life has literally fucked me this year. Expect this story to get back on the tracks! You can also follow up with me on Tumblr now! http://marshmallowgals.tumblr.com/  
> I you want to get a feel for how I got in the mood to write this chapter, here's the song I was listening to when I wrote this. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=END7FM7oZRE&list=WL&index=83

The voice rang in Dave's ears. Slowly his eyes went from a shocked and open state to a half lidded and serene glimmer. "Mhm. Thank you. I understand. Thank you. Good bye." With a relieved sigh, Dave ended the call and rested his phone on the night stand next to his legs. Jade sat behind him, curiously analyzing his body movements. Was it good news? Bad? What happened to this 'Karkat' guy?  
  
"Dave?" Her voice cracked. Coughing, she covered her mouth with her forearm and silently blamed the embarrassing voice change on the fact she had just woken up and had somewhat of a cotton mouth. "Huh? Oh. Look, I have something I need to take care of. There's towels in the bathroom and some shampoo in the shower. I'm sure I could dig you up a tooth brush before I leave..." Dave stood and began to fidget in his dresser drawer, looking for a new tooth brush for her.  
Standing up, Jade made her way quietly behind him and raised her hand slowly to the side of his shirt, tugging softly at the bottom hem. "Is he ok...?" A sigh escaped Dave's lips as he grabbed a packaged tooth brush from the drawer and then slowly closed it. "Dunno. Whatever he rushed off to do last night must have been important. It's nothing to worry about. I'll be back soon." His hand slid down to hers and gently pried it from his shirt. Pulling her hand up to his chest, he placed the tooth brush in her hand and released her, heading towards the closet. 

Jade wouldn't take that as answer. She felt as if this might have been her problem. After all, it did seem like that guy lived here after all. If his black and red sweater that hung from the closet handle wasn't enough, it was the shoes by the door that OBVIOUSLY weren't Daves size. She at least owed that person an apology. She chunked the tooth brush on the bed and reached for her clothes and scampered towards the bathroom. Maybe if she got dressed quickly enough and beat him to the living room, he wouldn't have a choice but to let her go.  
Her hands reached for the bottom of his shirt that she adorned on her body. For some reason, she paused as she gripped the bottom. Her breath got slower and she smiled. He took the time to care for her last night. Bathing her, clothing her, and putting her to sleep. If that wasn't chivalrous, she didn't know what was. KNOCK KNOCK.  
  
"Ah, yes?!" Her voice chimed unnecessarily loud through the bathroom as she jumped, the knock startling out of her romantic haze. Daves voice traveled through the closed door. "There's some eggs and milk in the fridge. Can't guarantee the milk is any good...but hey, go ahead and eat something while I'm gone." Oh crap. That means he's about to leave.  
  
Without looking in the mirror to check her hair or clothing, she switched as quickly as she could and grabbed the door handle, darting to the living room to grab her shoes. Dave's hand grasped the handle and began to turn it so he could exit the apartment, but as he heard the patter of her feet down the hallway, he stopped and tilted his shades down just in time to catch the panorama of Jade tripping on the rug that rested on the ground right as she entered the living room.  
Her fall was sort of...comical. A small squeak escaped her lips as she tumbled to the ground, hands hitting the ground moments before her face tapped the rug and she rested there face down. Dave coughed and as much as he tried to hold it in, he chuckled out loud as he went to her side and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Seems like you're kinda clumsy? Well..kind of is an understatement."  
  
Jade scoffed from the rug and pushed herself up to a position where she could at least rest on her knees. It was then that she realized her glasses had been resting on the floor right where her face made its home just minutes ago. Reaching for them, she took notice to the fact that one side was heavier than the other. Oh no...  
Dangling them in front of her face, she sighed and realized that one ear piece had snapped off. Dave looked at her hands and reassured her it was alright. "Look, we can go get that fixed at Wal-Mart." Groaning, Jade shook her head and gave Dave a scowl. "No, we can't. I have no money and I can't see without these. Dave, I'm almost legally blind." Without knowing the severity of her situation, Dave had jumped to conclusions. Of course she had no money. She missed her flight. She couldn't get anything while she was here. Fuck.  
  
For a minute, Dave thought she might have just been out of luck but then he remembered he had a particular neighbor who was just perfect for this situation.  
Dave rose to his feet and held out his hand. "Can you at least see to gra-" without finishing, Jade grabbed his hand. "Shut up." Her retort shouldn't have been as funny as it was, but it made Dave laugh under his breath. For some reason, she didn't ever seem this stubborn when they talked online years ago.  
Grabbing his keys, Dave swung open the door to the apartment and held it for her so she could exit. "Dave, what part of 'I'm BLIND' didn't you get?" As soon as she stepped over the threshold, he slid out next to her and grabbed her hand and began to lead her down the narrow hallway. "Unless you manage to trip on the air in the next 100 feet, you'll be fine."  
  
 _101, 102, 103, ah_. 104. Stopping, Dave lifted his hand and proceeded to knock on the door. Of course when he put his ear to the door he heard whirring and buzzing noises coming from inside the apartment. "Yes? Who is it?" A low and almost monotone voice rumbled through the door and shocked Dave enough to make him bolt back to Jade's side. "Yo, it's Strider. I got a situation." Momentary silence. Click. "...Come in." 

  


The door slowly swung open to reveal an apartment that had nearly the same layout as Dave's, but only it was adorned with Blue and Red decor. The air smelled of metal and cherries. "What is it..that I can help you with?" Jade looked around and tried to find the source of the voice but saw no one until a tall and muscular man stepped out from behind the door as it shut. "We had a crash landing this morning and we need these bad boys fixed or else Harley here is gonna have to turn into a bat and start using echolocation."  
Raising his hand, he opened his fingers and revealed her broken glasses to the tall male. "Hm. I see." Turning his back to him, he made his way down the hallway and vanished momentarily. Jade swallowed her nervousness as she murmured up to Dave. "Who is that?" Looking down, Dave pointed over to the work bench by the window. "Think of him as a fixer upper. His name's Equius and he works on stuff that's broken in the complex." Blinking, Jade responded. "Oh, so he's the maintenance man?" Dave put a finger to her lips quickly and whispered. "Shush. In a way, he finds that disrespectful of his position in this place. Does way too much work for a shitty title."  
  
As quickly as the conversation began, it came to a hault as Equius entered the room again. This time, a short and chubby ginger girl made her way behind him, smiling as she bounced over to Jade. "Woah, you're quite tall." Well... _maybe_ to her. "Uh..-" before Jade could reply, the short girl wiggled her way over to the work bench. "So, small job huh? I'm going to take a wild guess and say that she broke those off at at least an 80 degree angle and I'm also going to guess she tripped and fell."  
  
Instead of being insulted, which she should have been, Jade stood there with her mouth gaping. Looking up, Dave didn't seem to be fazed at the females conclusion. As Dave exchanged words with the girl and Equius, Jade took a moment to gander and gawk at the room the stood in. It was adorned with Plaques and trophies as well as metal scraps and what seemed to be small robotic inventions. Without a doubt, she put together that the loud mouthed girl was the owner of the 'Student of the Year' and 'Nation Wide Math Champion' plaques and the robotic items belonged to the burly Equius . "Alright Einstein, the damage report is in but can you fix them?" The metal work chair slid across the carpet as Equius stood with her glasses in hand. "Strider there is no need for impatience. And yes. Of course I can." And by can, he meant did. As he approached Jade, she stood absolutely still. It was as if the hands of a giant where hovering over her face. But soon, a familiar feeling rushed over her. Ah. She could see! "Ah, thank you!" 

  


With her vision restored, Jade tapped the frames and smiled. "Yeah, thanks man." Again, the girl made her appearance and popped in front of Equius. "Of course, Dave. Bust make sure clumsy here doesn't fall flat again. We don't do work for free around here." Groaning, Dave shook his head. "I know. Thanks. I owe you one Aradia. " That was her name? Seemed kinda fitting for the short girl. If she was any shorter, Jade could have sworn she was a yordle.  
"Well, thanks again. We gotta bounce. See ya later." Without haste, Dave grabbed the handle and dismissed both of them , closing the door behind them. As much as he would have loved to have a hot cup of milk with the two of them, he did take into account that he did have business to attend to. Besides, the last time he was there Equius tried to challenge him to a milk drinking contest in which Dave promptly lost and ended up throwing up later that night.

  


The silence of the hallway caught up to them as they walked hand in hand towards the exit. Breaking the silence, Jade whispered up to Dave from his shoulder. "You know, I can see." "Of course I know that. I was just there when you got those things fixed." "I know. I mean, you're holding my hand still like when I couldn't see." Pausing for a moment to catch his cool, Dave still couldn't hide the fact that his cheeks grew flushed from the realization of her comment. The silence completely took over him this time, and instead of releasing her hand, he clasped down a tad tighter. Karkat better be dead or damn near it to ruin his day with her.


End file.
